Day of A New Beginning
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Masaomi and Mikado are finally getting married- and they're both very happy about it. A short story of Masaomi's proposal up to the moment they're finally married. Read and reviews please!


A/N: I AM BACK AFTER A LONG PERIOD OF DEATH. But well. I'm currently not writing for APH at the moment. XD This DRRR fic is my first- and a de-anon from the kink meme.

Prompt: from Part 7 of the DRRR! kink meme:

"**Kida/Mikado**- Going to the chapel and were gonna get marrrieeeddd~"

Enjoy!

Day of A New Beginning

It's today.

The day that he's been waiting for- no scratch that, the day _they've_been waiting for.

The very day that both Masaomi Kida and Mikado Ryuugamine have been waiting for.

Today, they're finally going to get married.

Masaomi remembered how it all happened- Masaomi cooked Mikado a nice dinner (hey, he so can cook!) much to Mikado's surprise because in the time they lived together Mikado was unofficially assigned house chores. Then they went to watch TV together in their bedroom, Mikado's head leaning on Masaomi's shoulder, Masaomi's arm circled around his waist. Mikado joked to Masaomi about his sudden chivalry.

"Masaomi, it's so unlike you to make dinner for me." He said, smiling in a way that was so _Mikado_ Masaomi's heart skipped a-no, three beats, but he only smiled back. _Time to drop the bomb._he thought, reaching towards the drawer of the bedside table when Mikado was busy with the TV.

"Mikado…I…" he started.

"Yes…?" Mikado turned to face Masaomi.

Masaomi smiled before turning towards Mikado's direction, hands behind his back.

"Masaomi…? What's that behind you?"

"Close your eyes." He grinned, albeit the nervousness pooling in his stomach.

Mikado did as he was told, and Masaomi shifted his hands to show an open jewelry box with a silver band decorated with a single sapphire stone on it.

"Open your eyes now~"

Mikado did, and he was struck speechless as he saw the band and heard Masaomi's next words.

"Mikado…will you marry me?"

Mikado felt like all the air in his lungs escaped. Words failed him, and he was silent for so long Masaomi thought he was doing it wrong.

"Mikado…?"

"…O-of course I would…" he whispered, tears flowing down his eyes as Masaomi slipped the ring on his finger.  
>"Sapphire…isn't this expensive…?" Mikado asked.<p>

"Heh, anything for you, Mikado." He grinned, as Mikado pulled him into a kiss.

The TV buzzed in the background, completely forgotten.

News soon spread. Anri was the first they told- she was so happy she immediately offered to become Mikado's best man. Among the people they told were also Shinra and Celty, and both, especially the headless rider was truly happy for the both of them. Kadota's gang were also included, and Erika was so happy she nearly fainted at the news. Shizuo and Izaya were also told- and being married themselves, they congratulated the soon-to-be married couple. And for once, Izaya wasn't being a bitch, because he knew just how much a marriage means. He even went as far as to offer himself to become Masaomi's best man, much to everyone's surprise, even Masaomi's.

And back to the present, in the aisle of the chapel where they were to be married. Masaomi fidgeted, and damn it, why isn't Mikado stepping out yet?

Just as he was thinking about it though, Mikado stepped out, Anri beside him and Masaomi couldn't say anything because Mikado was just _beautiful_in his tuxedo.

(Masaomi had wanted Mikado to wear a dress- to which Mikado suddenly lost his cute quiet self and went all boss on Masaomi he nearly begged for forgiveness. Masaomi then suggested a game of rock-paper-scissors, which Mikado won, so he got to stick to the tux, much to Masaomi's chagrin.)

Now it was time to say their vows, and Mikado almost couldn't do it due to his throat clenching up and tightening. Not that Masaomi was any different though, because he was just as overwhelmed by emotion.

After both parties had said "I do", the priest nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and...wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mikado was about to complain about how he was not a bride but before he could make any protests Masaomi was there to sweep him off his feet, spinning him and planting a gentle kiss, the chapel cheering for the newlyweds.

And as Masaomi carried Mikado down the aisle outside bridal style and Mikado nuzzling Masaomi, both of them can't help but smile.

It was the day of a new beginning for the both of them.

OMAKE

"Mikado~!" Masaomi whined, wildly shaking his arms as he sat down on the couch in their honeymoon villa. "Lay off the sushi will you, you were heavy." He pouted.

That night, Masaomi was nearly banished to the couch if Mikado hadn't remembered that it was their wedding night.

-End

Please review? Thank you!


End file.
